


I scry

by Sidekick_Salohcin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Drabble, critical role - Freeform, if anyone were to make travel games, it would be jester, spoiler free, the mighty nein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidekick_Salohcin/pseuds/Sidekick_Salohcin
Summary: The two week road trip from Nicodranas to Zadash must have gotten a little boring. Leave it to Jester to not only make a road trip game, but turn it into a marketing stunt for The Traveler.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I scry

**Author's Note:**

> Started as just a cute idea for a game within the D&D world, but then realized just who would come up with it in-world. This takes place during C2E78, but also isn't too too important to the plot.

Hello! If you are reading this, then you are about to learn a pretty awesome game for any cool clerics or wizards too I’m sure or…well you’ll know if you can do it or not! My name is Jester Lavorre and this game is called “I scry!”

1st step! Learn the spell “Scry”! You may need to become a cleric or something to learn how to. If you need a god, I would totally suggest The Traveler! He’s super awesome! And he’s like so good at scrying! You feel your mind all flying around, it’s so cool you guys!

2nd step! Get another friend who can scry(they can follow The Traveler too!)

3rd step! One of you starts by scrying on someone and saying something like “I scry with my mind’s eye, somebody taking a poop.” Or whatever you saw the person doing!

4th step! The other person has to try and guess who the person is! They can scry as much as they want to try and find out, but you gotta be careful about how many spells you can cast that day! Use too many and you don’t get to play anymore!

If you have any questions, you can use sending to ask me a question! You’ll have to be a cleric for that too, so you should really just start following The Traveler now so you can get to that spell too! Oh!

5th step! I guess you could use sending to ask people what they’re doing to help you guess too!

So anyway, that’s how to play I scry! Tell your friends! I put a sketch of me and of the symbol of The Traveler to help you find out about him and to help you be more familiar with me to send me a message! Have fun! And check out The Traveler, you won’t regret it!

“So what do you think?” Jester asks as the others finish looking over the pamphlet.

“Well, it’s certainly…subtler than your first pamphlet. I do wonder if people are going to commit to a religion just to play this game though.” Fjord said with his usual tempered humor.

“Yeah, I mean isn’t being a cleric like a lot of work? We’ve met plenty of people who believe in a god, but getting the magic is kinda tough. I mean you fought a manticore before you could do that?” Beau had her arms crossed and looked analytical, but also was fighting off a smile at how silly but clever the idea was.

“Well yeah, but then the really cool ones will get to that level and The Traveler will have a bunch of cool clerics like me! Except they won’t be as cool because they came in after me?”

“Are you sure this isn’t a cult? Or at the very least a pyramid scheme?” Nott, ever the critical, pointed out. “I mean Caduceus, do you go out trying to recruit masses to the Wildmother for your own gain?”

“Well…no. I mean I was quite happy to bring Fjord into the fold, and he’s been nothing but helpful. So I suppose you could say I’ve gained from it. Does that answer your question?”

“Uhh, yes and no.”

“How do you expect to mass produce these? The sketches are quite detailed, where will you find the time to make so many of these?” If Fjord had a tempered humor, Caleb had a merciful pessimism.

“Oh! Well I was hoping to ask if you could! You’re really good at transmuting stuff, so I was wondering if you could copy these to some paper? Oh! And where you get all your paper!”

“I um, I suppose I could look into it…”

“Perfect! Then everything is—!”

“You can’t hand these out in the empire.” Caleb interjected again.

“What! Why?”

“Jester, it’s an outlawed religion, you’d be arrested for heresy.” Fjord summed.

“Ugh! The Empire sucks!”

“Okay! Let’s change the subject, as we are within the Empire and we’re trying to get to Zadash in a week!”


End file.
